


i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your neck

by percysposeidon



Series: percabeth au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percysposeidon/pseuds/percysposeidon
Summary: tumblr prompt "...is that... is that my shirt?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> title name taken from the song fallingforyou by the 1975

Percy Jackson always had a minor thing for his best friend.

Alright, maybe a major thing... But that doesn't mean he was bad at being a good friend. Percy believed he was an  _amazing_ best friend. Even if sometimes (most times) he's staring at her. Right now, Percy was seated across from his best friend, Annabeth Chase, who was helping him with Algebra.

"Now that we've figured out the value of 'y', we'll...  _Percy_ ," she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "at least  _try_ to focus!"

"I do," Percy spread his hand on the table. "It's just that I... fail."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scowled at him in an attempt to hide her smile. She looked down at his book and closed it, knowing that studying then wouldn't help a single bit. "I'm hungry. Do you have a-?"

"Yup. Here's your granola bar." Percy handed Annabeth her bar who smiled gratefully at Percy, making him blush.

"Thank you. You're a blessing," she said as she bit her bar.

"'S nothing," he muttered, hands on his cheeks to hide his blush.

They've been friends since kindergarten and were delighted to find each other in the same middle school and grateful for Fate to still be together during high school. The two of them have been friends for such a long time, it scares Percy. He's so used to her presence that he doesn't know what he'll do without her when it's time for college.

It's always been like this- where Annabeth goes, Percy goes too. Everyone in school knew that Percy and Annabeth were a package deal and that pleased him to no end. Their friends would expect to find the other if either one of them was around somewhere. His friends would roll their eyes whenever he and Annabeth would walk together for lunch. They would be the only ones to laugh at an unsaid joke in class after meeting each other's eyes.

It was as if someone had sewn their minds together because whenever Annabeth was in need of something, Percy would already have it with him before she would even come up to him to ask for it. (Once, he even fought his mother to bring along tampons to school and coincidentally, Annabeth got her period that day only.) They knew what the other one was thinking, they could talk to each other through facial expressions, they knew each other's secrets, dreams, fears, favorite time of the day and year, favorite Disney movie and favorite song. They were aware of each other's likes and dislikes and their get-away place when things got too much with them.

Percy had memorized Annabeth from head to toe. He knew what the princess blonde curls smelled like. (Lemons.) He knew how tall she was. (5'6; the top of the head touched his chin.) He knew what finger on her hand was longer than the rest of them. (Her middle finger.) He knew that she crossed her left thumb over her right whenever she laced her fingers together. (It's unbelievably cute whenever she tried to cross her right over her left.) _("It's just... so wrong. The right belongs under the left.")_

It was as if Percy had eaten Annabeth and found everything about her as he slowly digested her.

 _That_ , he thought,  _is very disturbing_

Percy was snapped back into reality when Annabeth's phone dinged. Normally, they were supposed to shut their phone down or keep it on silent while in the library, but Annabeth, born with her rebellion streak, never really gave a fuck about the rules. That just made her even more adamant to bring her phone on full volume. _("But, Percy, what if my father's calling because he's dying and wants to tell me that everything he owns goes to me?!")_

Annabeth frowned at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"It's my father," she answered, still frowning.

"What about your father? What did he say? Is everything alright between you two?" Percy was aware of the rocky relationship Annabeth has been with her father for ages.

"Yeah, everything is fine. But he's asking me to come home right now. And to bring you along. Which automatically means something's up."

"Why me? Did you ask him why?"

Annabeth sighed and started to get up, "Are you forgetting, Percy? You never question my father's orders.  _Never_."

He followed her out of the library. Annabeth never followed the rules. She never liked to take orders from  _anyone._ Except her father. And sometimes her mother. Percy suspects Annabeth only does it to show her parents that she was never fully appreciated by them and that she's worth it. 

 Percy saw how upset Annabeth was. He never liked it when she was upset.  _He_ felt upset whenever she was. "Hey, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked over her shoulder and at him, "Yeah?"

"How would you feel about a sleepover at my house with a Disney marathon and food?"

Annabeth's face lit up with a huge grin, "Oh, my god, yes! We haven't had that in such a long time!"

Percy matched her grin. "I know, right. How about tonight? Come over at my place around eight. Or do you want me to pick you up?"

"Percy, I literally live a street away from you, I'm sure I can manage coming by myself," Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walks towards her front porch. Before opening her door, she turned to face Percy with a quizzical look, "I think your mother's here?"

And sure enough, Sally Jackson  _was_ there, perched on the sofa, sipping coffee. "Oh, hello, Percy! How was your day, dear?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck as Annabeth bent down to greet his mother, "Good? Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I," said Frederick Chase, "invited Sally over here to talk about something. Children, please, sit."

Both of them ended up rushing and sitting on the same sofa which was far too small for the two of them.

"God, Percy, you have such a big ass," murmured Annabeth.

"Oh, shut up," was the reply.

Frederick cleared his throat. "Annabeth, I hope you remember that I'm leaving for San Francisco in about a week."

Annabeth nodded, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, there's been a change of plans... I have to leave for San Francisco tomorrow."

"Dad,  _what_ _?!_ Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just informed yesterday night myself! I didn't want to ruin your mood and your day at school so I didn't tell you about it at breakfast!"

"Dad, we had plans," said Annabeth in a strained voice.

Percy wanted to punch Annabeth's father; they were finally getting along and he had to ruin it. He looked at Annabeth who was red in face- a sign she was controlling her anger.

Frederick gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, sweetheart-" Percy heard a  _'Don't you sweetheart me, asshat,'_  from Annabeth and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, "-but this is important. You of all people know that." His daughter opened her mouth to object, but he continued on, "Due to the sudden change of plans and no preparation at all, I've already asked Sally to let you stay over at hers while I'm gone."

Sally gave Annabeth a warming smile. "You know you're always welcomed at our place, honey."

Annabeth looked gratefully at Sally while Percy squeezed her elbow, "Go on, say yes! Say yes, Wise Girl!"

She rolled her eyes at Percy with a _'Shut up, Seaweed Brain,'_  and glared at her father, "Fine."

Fredrick grinned in triumph. "I knew this would work. Now," he stood up, "Sally. Percy. Would you excuse me?" And he left the room, shuffling Annabeth's hair on his way out.

Percy grinned at Annabeth, "This just makes our sleepover ten times better."

"Oh, so it's a sleepover, now?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Why the hell not? See you tonight."

* * *

"So, what do you want to watch first?" Percy asked as he flipped through various CD cases.

Annabeth sat on his couch, crossing her legs together, " _Finding Nemo_."

" _Finding Nemo_? You want to watch _Finding Nemo_?"

Annabeth snorted, "As if you don't."

Percy laughed and played the movie, sitting next to her. They were really close, shoulders touching. He could smell the Annabeth-y scent of hers. It was intoxicating.

"He's touching the butt," Annabeth said in excitement a while later.

Percy sighed. "I want to touch the butt, too." He looked lazily over at her, "Do you want to touch the butt?"

"I want to touch  _your_ butt."

Percy's eyes widened and his felt as if it was on fire.

"What?" Annabeth laughed and shrugged, "You have a cute butt."

Movie forgotten, Percy leaned it. "You think I have a cute butt?"

"Yes. A very cute one."

"Well, you have a cuter butt."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "You check my butt out?"

"You admitted you check _mine!_ " Percy defended himself.

She smirked, "Touche. I'm sorry, but I can't help it." Annabeth dropped a wink.

Percy had been waiting for this day his entire life. He had waited to finally get the courage to flirt with Annabeth and for Annabeth flirt with him  _back_. His face still hadn't cooled down.

Annabeth took the remote from his hands and paused the movie, "Food."

"Food," Percy agreed and the two headed towards the kitchen. "Popcorn?"

"Sure," Annabeth hopped on the top of the counter. The kernels started popping and she grinned.

"So," Percy leaned next to her, "what else is cute about my appearance besides my butt?"

Annabeth laughed, "You're  _still_ on that?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders as if to say,  _'Hey, what can I do?'_

"You've got a cute face," she said, taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Cute enough to kiss it?"

"Cute enough to stab it."

" _Rude_ ," Percy threw a popcorn at Annabeth.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Bitch," and threw a handful of popcorn back at him.

Percy gasped, "You said a swear word," he flicked a kernel at her head. "Give me five bucks."

"Not everyone is a big baby like you, Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes and got herself a bottle of water, walking back to play their movie.

Percy made himself comfortable next to her and froze. "Where's the remote?"

"I have it."

"Give it to me."

"No, fuck off."

Five minutes later, Percy snatched the remote from Annabeth's lap. "I'm sorry! I just  _have_ to have the remote!"

"So do I!" Annabeth lunged for the remote.

" _My_ house,  _my_ remote."

"One should  _always_ listen to their guests and since I'm a guest here _listen_ to me and give me the remote."

Percy snorted, "You're not a guest anymore! You're a part of this house now. Therefore, that rule doesn't apply to you."

"That's sweet, but give me the fucking remote."

"Language!" Percy warned.

"Horseshit! Give back the remote-"

"No, go away."

" _You_ go away."

"It's my house!" he said incredulously.

"Who cares?"

" _I_ do."

"Well," Annabeth huffed, "I don't."

Percy placed a hand over his chest. "I'm offended."

"Congratulations. _And_ ," she jumped and snatched the remote, "thank you."

"No! Give it-"

" _What_ is going on?!"

Percy and Annabeth froze; Sally stood in her nightclothes, hair messed up and eyes bleary.

"Shit, were we loud?" Percy winced.

"Mind your language, young man. And yes, _very_ loud."

"Sorry Sally, "said Annabeth. "We were just fighting for the remote. We'll keep it down now, we promise."

Sally shook her head and chuckled before going back into her room.

Annabeth triumphantly kept the remote and stuck out her tongue at him in a way they did at each back in sixth grade. They played footsie throughout the rest of the movie. Percy kept adding comments, making Annabeth laugh which made him go fuzzy all over.

At the end of  _Finding Nemo_ , Annabeth said, "I bet Nemo didn't  _sea_ that coming."

Percy pushed her off the couch.

Several movies later, Percy felt Annabeth's head on his shoulder. He yawned and felt himself nodding off. He blinked in order to keep himself awake; he wanted to finish watching  _The Lion King_.

Percy tried to move but found out that he couldn't. Annabeth had managed to tangle the two of them together.

He sighed and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Percy woke up the next morning on the couch, drool all over his chin, alone with an awful pain in his neck.

"Mom?" Percy called out. When his mother didn't answer, he went to the kitchen and found a note from Sally:

_Headed for work. Love you._

_-Mom._

Percy looked at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. "Woah," he said as he walked into his room.

"Morning, sleepyhead," said Annabeth's voice from behind him. "Well, afternoon."

 Percy smiled. "Hey," he said as he turned around to face her.

Annabeth had woken up before him and had decided to take a shower (Percy could say that because her hair was wet). The Annabeth-y scent was stronger than ever, making him dizzy.

His jaw dropped when he noticed that Annabeth wasn't wearing her  _own_ clothes, rather she was wearing of her favorite shirts of  _his_. Oh, and not to forget that her legs were  _completely naked_.

 **"Is... Is that my shirt?"** Percy gulped.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Percy only stared at her as a response, feeling his face red.

"Percy... Are you alright? You look red." Annabeth proceeded to touch his forehead with the back of her palm. He pushed it from his face, moving several feet away from her. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"I'm- I'm alright. Just  _change_. Oh, god. And- and _please_ wear something on your legs-"

" _What?_ "

"You're showing too much skin! Annabeth,  _please_ , wear some pajamas or-"

"' _Showing too much skin_ '?"

Percy  _should_ have known that Annabeth would eventually wear  _his_ clothes. Percy  _should_ have known this because she's been doing that for about  _six years_. But that still didn't change the fact that Percy got turned on whenever Annabeth's legs came into his view.

Percy covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, my god," Annabeth said slowly with amusement. "Percy, are you having a  _b_ -"

Percy threw his pillow at Annabeth's face, "Shut up!"

That resulted in Annabeth laughing her ass off which made Percy's face feel as if it were on fire.

"Please, don't," he pleaded.

Annabeth snorted and walked out of his room, "Go sort out your problem. I'm making breakfast."

Percy groaned as she closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a little small thing but it got out of hands whoops  
> should i continue this? let me know?  
> comments and kudos appreciated, god bless


End file.
